1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to systems and methods that utilize bi-stable ribbon springs, commonly known as “slap bands” or “slap bracelets”. The present invention also relates to toy projectile systems that launch projectiles using spring energy stored within the projectile at the time of launch.
2. Prior Art Description
Ribbon coil springs have been in existence for centuries. Ribbon coil springs are thin ribbons of steel that have been wound into a spiral and are biased into that shape. Ribbon coil springs are used in thousands of mechanisms, such as wind-up clocks, music boxes and spring hinges. However, it has only been in the past few decades that people have taken short segments of ribbon coil springs and made “slap band” devices.
A slap band is a short segment of coiled ribbon spring that is made bi-stable so that it can be straightened from its coiled configuration into a stable straight configuration. However, the stability of the straight configuration is tenuous. If the slap band is deformed from its straight configuration, it will immediately return to its coiled configuration. Slap bands are typically made into lengths that can coil about a person's wrist. In this manner, the slap band can be initially manipulated into its straight configuration. The slap band is slapped against a person's wrist, wherein the slap band immediately curls around the person's wrist.
Having the described operation, it is only natural that slap bands have been decorated and used as bracelets and as watchbands. Such prior art applications are exemplified by U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0155389 to Swartzentruber, entitled Slap On Band. Slap bands have been incorporated into other consumer products, such as bag holders and cuff holders. Such prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,019 to Shaw, entitled Devices Incorporating A Bi-Stable Ribbon Spring. Slap bands have also be utilized in the toy industry. However, they have only been used as game pieces. Such prior art is exemplified by U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0104532 to Ben-Yaakov, entitled Game Pieces And Game.
Although slap bands have been used for many consumer products and even for some toy products, the slap bands have always been used to wrap around another object. In the present invention, the structure of a slap band has been modified and is used in a novel manner. The slap band is not used to wrap around an object. Rather, the structure of the slap band is used as a projectile, wherein the spring energy stored in the slap band provides the energy needed to launch the projectile at speed.
The details of the present invention are described and claimed below.